


Dance with Death

by mudlizard



Category: Elisabeth - Levay/Kunze, Elisabeth - Takarazuka Revue, Takarazuka Revue RPF
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/F, Internalized Homophobia, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 09:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17465105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mudlizard/pseuds/mudlizard
Summary: Something fascinating about Death.





	Dance with Death

**Author's Note:**

> I'll admit this was probably a poorly conceived idea but I felt like posting something so here it is. Der Tod/Death is a woman. I have most warnings in the tags though most only pertain to future chapters, but for this chapter there's some mild Internalized Homophobia.
> 
> I'm not much of a writer but hope you can enjoy it!

There's a curling, tightening feeling that's steadily growing in your stomach as you made your way through the elaborate halls of the estate. The further you ventured, the more they seemed to twist and reappear that you felt you were going in circles. The day had come and it was quickly beginning to end in disaster. You managed your way through vows and the discomfort you felt when he embraced and pressed his lips to yours for what would be the beginning of countless kisses that night. He'd pulled you close and twirled you around till you felt sick and even then he'd given you another kiss for the on looking family members.

By the time you could ground yourself, you were standing in another large room. It seemed to be a study but it was sparse of furniture and resembled more of a smaller ballroom. It was dark and you struggled to make your way around to find a light. The uncomfortable heels you wore began to work against you as you trekked through before finally reaching a wall and eventually a candle. But before you could even search for a match, it lit on its own as well as dozens of others that filled the room with a dim light. Before you could even move in surprise or horror, a figure appeared in the center of the room.

"It's you," You just barely managed through tight lips. Death's sudden presence was so overwhelming that you felt your knees buckle and suddenly the floor was quickly approaching. In the same instance you were caught in her embrace.

"You seem quite on edge for a newlywed," Came her unmistakably breathy tone. When you could regain some of your composure, you saw that she held you close to her own face. Her expression was smug and her eyes did not meet yours but slid down your nose to your lips. Realizing her intent, you pushed her away and fell to the cold floor when she let you go.

"I'm somewhat upset that you didn't invite me," She gave a dramatic sigh whilst crossing her arms over her chest. From the floor, she towered over you clad in satin regalia, a cape falling gracefully to the marbled floor. "Though, I admit I still did attend from the shadows."

"Why? Why won't you leave me alone?" Your voice was hoarse. Seeing Death stand before you filled you with dread and an odd warmth that grew in your chest.

Her expression grew cold and her dark lips pulled back in a snarl of disgust. Somehow the gesture felt worse and you bit back a sob that bubbled up in your throat. It felt as though she was staring you down for an eternity.

"How can you be with him?" She boomed, stepping forward so that she stood on the hem of your dress. But she didn't move forward anymore, seeming that she was expecting an actual answer from you. The silence drew on, thick and suffocating as you struggled to find your words.

"I want to be with him," You finally spat out. As she digested your answer you scrambled to gather up the fabric of your dress. She lifted her boot from your dress and you thought that she was going to leave you when she kneeled before you and pulled you up to your feet.

"Is that really what you think?" Up close again, you can see her long lashes cast a shadow down her cheeks. You're lost in the dark shade of her lips and the sharp turns of her cheeks and chin and jaw. She was just as she'd been those years ago when she loomed over your bed as you battled a sickness that nearly ended in your first and final kiss.

"You're not nearly as slick as you believe yourself to be. Would you really be here if you were happy?" Her arm curled around your waist and she pulled you tightly to her. "Your actions don't go unnoticed. Not by me. Not by anyone." As she spoke, she moved you forward into a slow and easy waltz.

Despite the movement, the room seemed to spin and blur until there was nothing but Death embracing you. She hadn't spoken again for what felt like ages but her words had yet to leave your head. It was as if a hole had opened up in the floor and had swallowed up your surroundings except for the two of you. Even if the world was in chaos and shook you to your very core, she kept you grounded with her intense eyes and the sharp movement of her body pushing yours forward.

"This game we play is tiresome," Came her voice in your ear. You didn't remember stopping but she was still as she curled her fingers over your hair to expose your ear to her cool breath. "But only you can finish it."

"I can't stop."

A brief expression of what could only be disappointment disfigured her pristine face before she pulled away and stepped back into the shadows that the moon cast into the study.

"Then I will wait for you," She paused before turning her back to you, "for as long as it takes."

**Author's Note:**

> Given the nature of where I intended to go with this is pretty heavy, I may not continue. But if people like it, I'll think about it.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
